2017 in film
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2017: January: 6: Apocalypto (Icon Productions / Touchstone Pictures) (TBC) Assassin's Creed (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment / Ubisoft) (TBC) Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (TriStar Pictures / Studio 8 / Film4) (TBC) Mena (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / Cross Creek Pictures) (TBC) A Monster Calls (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / River Road Entertainment) (TBC) 13: The Pursuit of Happyness (Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists / Overbrook Entertainment) (TBC) Friday the 13th (Paramount Pictures) (TBC) Geostorm (Warner Bros Pictures / Skydance Media) (TBC) La La Land (Summit Entertainment) (TBC) 20: The Birth of A Nation (Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (15) Babel (Paramount Vantage) (TBC) Rocky Balboa (20th Century Fox / MGM / Revolution Studios) (TBC) xXx III (Paramount Pictures / Revolution Studios) (TBC) Split (Universal Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions) (TBC) Table 19 (Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (TBC) 27: A Dog's Purpose (eOne UK / DreamWorks Pictures / Walden Media) (TBC) Patriots Day (Lionsgate / CBS Films) (TBC) Sing (Nando's Distribution / Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (TBC) The Fountain (20th Century Fox / Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (TBC) T2: Trainspotting 2 (TriStar Pictures / Film4) (TBC) February: 3: Monster Trucks (Paramount Animation / Skydance Media / Nickelodeon Movies) (TBC) Dreamgirls (Paramount Pictures) (TBC) Arthur and the Invisibles (eOne UK / The Weinstein Company) (TBC) 10: The Lego Batman Movie (Warner Animation Group / DC Comics) (TBC) Fifty Shades Darker (Universal Pictures / Focus Features) (TBC) Charlotte's Web (Nando's Distribution / Walden Media / Paramount Pictures / TKEC / Nickelodeon Movies) (TBC) Hannibal Rising (eOne UK / DDLC) (TBC) For Your Consideration (Warner Independent Pictures / Shangri-La Entertainment / Castle Rock Entertainment) (TBC) Music and Lyrics (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (TBC) The Space Between Us (Entertainment Film Distributors / STX Entertainment) (TBC) 17: John Wick Two (Warner Bros Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (TBC) The Dark Tower (Columbia Pictures / Media Rights Capital / Imagine Entertainment) (TBC) 24: The Great Wall (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Atlas Entertainment) (TBC) Hidden Figures (20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (TBC) Letters from Iwo Jima (Warner Bros Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (TBC) 9 + 10 = 21 (Columbia Pictures / Twitter Films) (TBC) God Particle (Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot Productions / Worldview Entertainment) (TBC) March: 3: Ghost Rider (eOne UK / Columbia Pictures / Crystal Sky / Marvel) (TBC) 10: Kong Skull Island (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (TBC) The Forgotten Toys (Paramount Pictures / Silver Fox Films) (TBC) Norbit (Paramount Pictures) (TBC) 17: Beauty and the Beast (Walt Disney Pictures) (TBC) Baby Driver (TriStar Pictures / Media Rights Capital / Working Title) (TBC) Premonition (Entertainment Film / MGM / TriStar Pictures / Hyde Park Entertainment) (TBC) 24: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (TBC) Power Rangers (Lionsgate / Saban Films) (TBC) 31: Ghost in the Shell (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Studios) (TBC) Smurfs: The Lost Village (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (TBC) Mr Bean's Holiday (Universal Pictures / Tiger Aspect) (TBC) April: 7: Boss Baby (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (TBC) Going in Style (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (TBC) Blades of Glory (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (TBC) 14: Shooter (Paramount Pictures) (TBC) 21: Alpha Dog (Icon Productions) (TBC) The Reaping (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (TBC) 28: Animal Crackers (eOne UK / China Film Group) (TBC) Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (TBC) Next (Entertainment Film / Virtual Studios / Saturn Films) (TBC) Reno 911 Miami (Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Comedy Central) (TBC) April: 5: Bridge to Terabithia (Icon Productions / Walden Media) (TBC) Spider-Man 3 (Columbia Pictures / Marvel) (TBC) EducationCity 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / Moorfield Pictures) (TBC) 12: 28 Weeks Later (Fox Atomic / TSG Entertainment / DNA Films) (TBC) 19: Barbie (Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists) (TBC) Zodiac (Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (TBC) 26: Captain Underpants (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (TBC) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (Walt Disney Pictures) (TBC) Flyboys (Nando's Distribution / MGM / Electric Entertainment) (TBC) June: 2: Bad Boys III (Columbia Pictures) (TBC) Wonder Woman (Warner Bros Pictures / DC Comics) (TBC) Shrek III (Nando's Distribution / DreamWorks Animation) (TBC) Ocean's Thirteen (Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) Fantastic Four 2 (20th Century Fox / Marvel) (TBC) 9: Ascendant (Lionsgate / Summit Entertainment) (TBC) The Mummy (Universal Pictures) (TBC) World War Z2 (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / GK Films) (TBC) Ratatouille (20th Century Fox / Pixar Animation Studios) (TBC) 16: Kingsman 2 (20th Century Fox / Marv Films) (TBC) 30: Evil Me 3 (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (TBC) Uncharted (Columbia Pictures / Naughty Dog) (TBC) July: 7: Live Free or Die Hard (20th Century Fox) (TBC) Dead Silence (Universal Pictures) (TBC) Transformers: Universe (Paramount Pictures / Moorfield Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (TBC) 14: War for the Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment) (TBC) 21: Ferdinand (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (TBC) Firehouse Dog (20th Century Fox) (TBC) Hairspray (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (TBC) 28: Jumanji (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (TBC) The Simpsons Movie (20th Century Fox) (TBC) August: 4: Alien Covenant (20th Century Fox) (TBC) Pitch Perfect 3 (Universal Pictures) (TBC) Evan Almighty (Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (TBC) Happily N'Ever After (Lionsgate / Vanguard Animation) (TBC) 11: Rush Hour 3 (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (TBC) EmojiMovie: Express Yourself (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Twitter Films) (TBC) 18: The Bourne Ultimatum (Universal Pictures) (TBC) Bratz (eOne UK / MGA Entertainment / Crystal Sky) (TBC) September: 1: No Reservations (Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) 15: 3:10 to Yuma (Lionsgate / Relativity Media) (TBC) Disturbia (DreamWorks Pictures) (TBC) Superbad (Columbia Pictures) (TBC) 22: Death Proof (eOne UK / Troublemaker Studios) (TBC) I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (Universal Pictures / Acres Entertainment) (TBC) 29: The Brave One (Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) Michael Clayton (Nando's Distribution) (TBC) The Equalizer 2 (Columbia Pictures) (TBC) October: 6: The Heartbreak Kid (Paramount Pictures) (TBC) Blade Runner 2 (Columbia Pictures / Alcon Entertainment) (TBC) 13: Resident Evil: Extinction (Screen Gems / Intermedia) (TBC) The Invasion (Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) Ninjago (Warner Animation Group) (TBC) The Snowman (Universal Pictures) (TBC) 20: Daddy Day Camp (20th Century Fox) (TBC) Nancy Drew (Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) The Seeker: Dark is Rising (20th Century Fox / Walden Media) (TBC) Stardust (Paramount Pictures / Marv Films) (TBC) The Edge of Seventeen (eOne UK / STX Entertainment) (TBC) 27: Saw IV (Lionsgate) (TBC) Thor Ragnarok (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (TBC) November: 3: Murder on the Orient Express (20th Century Fox) (TBC) Elizabeth: The Golden Age (Universal Pictures) (TBC) The Lookout (Lionsgate / Miramax / Spyglass Entertainment) (TBC) 10: Into the Wild (Paramount Vantage) (TBC) The Grinch (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (TBC) 17: American Gangster (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / Scott Free) (TBC) Justice League (Warner Bros Pictures / DC Entertainment) (TBC) Beowulf (Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Shangri-La Entertainment) (TBC) 24: August Rush (Entertainment Film / Warner Bros Pictures) (TBC) The Darjeeling Limited (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (TBC) December: 1: The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (Warner Bros Pictures / Plan B / Virtual Studios) (TBC) Fred Claus (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (TBC) 8: Coco (20th Century Fox / Pixar Animation Studios) (TBC) The Golden Compass (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (TBC) Southland Tales (Universal Pictures / Destination Films / Samuel Goldwyn Films) (TBC) 15: Bee Movie (Nando's Distribution / DreamWorks Animation) (TBC) The Lamb (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (TBC) Star Wars 8 (Lucasfilm) (TBC) Enchanted (Walt Disney Pictures) (TBC) Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium (Icon Productions / Mandate Pictures / Walden Media) (TBC) 22: St Trinian's (Entertainment Film / Ealing Studios) (TBC) ZZZapulated!!! (Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / The Media Merchants / Wilfrid Productions / Twitter Films) (TBC) 29: Balls of Fury (eOne UK / Relativity Media / Intrepid Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (TBC) I Am Legend (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment) (TBC) The Kite Runner (Paramount Vantage / DreamWorks Pictures / SKE Films / Participant Media) (TBC) Category:Years of film